Holiday Wolfstyle
by Thatgirlwhowrotestuff
Summary: Jake takes Renesmee on Holiday with his family and his pack, Renesmee begins to think if she actually loves Jake or if it is just his love compensating for both of them. Read and Review if you like, thankyou.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one – Our arrival.

_(Thankyou for taking your time to read this. Reviews if you feel the need.)_

The crisp air burnt harshly against my lungs. I breathed out and the air spiralled in flowing swirls about me, I could tell that whereever Jake was driving to wasn't going to get any warmer very fast. I let my breath roll off my tongue and steam up the chill mirror. "Will you stop that?" He looked at me just as I stuck me tongue back in my mouth.

"But why is it so cold?" I moaned pulling my legs towards my chest and hugging them tightly. "Come over here then." He held out his arm to me, an offer I was unable to refuse. I curled up into his chest and felt his arm tighten around my shoulder. He really cared about me. I knew that.

It was just hard relating to the reasons behind this. A holiday was suppost to be somewhere warm, or at least somewhere exotic. I had heard my friends at school talk about Ibiza and Amsterdam and all these clubbing centrals with off the record beaches but Jake refused to let me near one. And that was without asking my father. He wouldn't even let me outside when the sun out, so I sparkle. So what? But really. All Jake had done was drive for hours on end. I wasn't even sure we were still in Washington anymore. There had been road signs but I was never any good at those, they were all lines and names of places I had never heard of. Places I had never seen.

"I know you wanted to go somewhere where the sun was" Jake looked down at me for a moment, taking his eye off the road. I didn't look up back up at him but I could feel his adoring eyes on my back. I was glad when they were lifted but that was only because I was a worrier. I didn't really mind how much he looked at me. "But your Dad only just agreed to this trip, never mind somewhere where you could be exposed." His tanned warm hands stroked my delicate white arms sending warm tingles through my body. "I promise you'll love it anyway" his lip curled to the side where he was smiling.

"I trust you Jake." I told him, "But next time, somewhere with a beach." I was half joking, let me point that out, "and a bar and a pool" I was going to carry on but he digged me in the ribs sending me into fits of laughter. He seemed to find this hilarious also and we sat laughing to ourselves like deranged lunitics.

"Honestly though," He said after a few minutes, "Who said this place doesn't have a beach, a bar and all those other cool things?" He turned down a road that forked off the larger road.

I sighed "Because its colddd. And anywhere this cold can't be cool." I was starting to get warm now, so I tugged my thick coat off and let my exposed skin tingle against his warm body.

"Stop complaining, We're almost there." Jake took a harsh left down a think road, "Do you want to know where we're going now?" he smiled, exposing his pearly teeth. I nodded, "Of course" I told him.

"This," He said "Is where spring break happens." He pulled into a spot next to another car, cutting the exhaust. "Spring what? Its Autumn. And I'm not old enough for spring break? I dont even look old enough" He rested my hands in his.

"Calm down" he said. "This is just a place me and a few friends used to come in the holidays, call it our own holiday land. At first there was just a few of us, then the next year there was 3 dozen. This is the third year." He indicated the field behind him. It was filled with makeshift tents and small fires, a couple of gazebos and a thrown together stage, the carpark, she had to admit was impressively full and there were people everywhere.

"Woah, Jake wait." I said my heart was beating fast as he threw his car door open and jumped over to my side pulling the door open, at an inhuman speed. "Are they?" He nodded. "Some of these guys are werewolves, most are friends or familes of werewolves. Thats what brings us together" He said as he lifted me out of the car, "Hey just a thought, pale face, you best stick this on for a little while" He said pulling the jacket out of his car. "You look almost dead out here." I shrugged, maybe this wasn't going to be so terrible. Yet again, maybe it was. There was no coffee or booze, there didn't seem to be a decent bed in the whole place and their wasn't any running water but yeah I trusted Jake. God only knows why.

"Hey Jake man!" Paul appeared from almost nowhere highfiveing an expecting Jake.

"Hey – you made it" Quill stood on the other side of Jake with a grin reaching to his ears,

"I wouldn't miss it for the world Bro," Jake was at home here I could feel it, at the least I was going to try to enjoy this. For him. I thought to myself as I perched myself on the edge of the Rabbit.

"Oh it's you, pale face right?" Embry sat next to me, Our high five wasn't quite as enthusiastic no matter how much I tried but I still led to a full hug.

"Yeah, I sure do look pale here" I said running my fingers along my blemishless ivory skin.

He laughed standing up "Don't sweat it. As long as your with Jake your one of us, Ness" he said patting the Rabbit "Did it get here okay?"

"I'm sure the heatings broke" I rolled my eyes.

"The heating?" Embry almost leaned in, "You wont have to bother with any heating while your here. We pretty much set the place alight." I noticed that, since I had arrived I didn't feel the cold and my jacket was starting to feel a burden.

Jake waved to me "Come see our tent,Ness!" he called. I turned back to Embry who nodded "See you later." I smiled before running over to Jake. "I pitched it last night" Jake explained, as we weaved past a few dozen tents. "I wanted us to be right in the action." He smiled.

We were right in it, I thought. Right dot in the center. It looked as though everybody was crowding around us. "I love it here" I told him. Holding his arm tightly, "I thought you might," he said pulling me into the tent.

The inside was beautiful. It was as though he had modeled it exactly to my taste. I was almost sure my aunt Alice had given Jake some advice. The roof wasn't too low so I could sit upright and still have 5 or so inches above my head, the cover was a pearly pastel pink and was embroided with small flowers under this laid a thin double sleeping bag and a thick air bed for my comfort (I was a terrible sleeper) but mostly it was the details which were touching. The light with the pink handle, the double padlock on the zipper, the fact that the little plastic holders were filled with pictures of home to make me feel more at ease, the tiny stuffed lioness on the pillow, the box of chocolates and my Copy of "Jane Eyre" resting to one side of the bed, the side furthest from the door. Truth was I loved it all.

"I wanted you to love it." He admitted, pushing the waves on hair from out of my face and holding my face in his hands.

"I love it Jake." I told him wrapping my arms around his waist and drawing him close.

"Good." He said quietly, I felt his warm breath rest on my cheek before he kissed me tenderly.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two – Wolfpack

"So where's this beach you promised?" I asked jokingly, we were sat outside the tent; Jake was sat on a lounger he had bought and I was sat on the drink cooler. He looked at me, "I didn't promise did I?" He cocked his eyebrow taking a swig of his drink.

"Yes you did" I reminded him "As good as." I said standing up to throw more wood onto the fire infrount of us. It was getting dark now, it was midafternoon when we had arrived and now it was just past twilight. The little hooting owls in the trees were coming to life ever so quietly, the moon shone full on us an I began to feel my arms weighing me down. After unpacking and collecting wood (granted Jake did carry it all) I was still really tired.

Jake's warm hand on my arm was a touch I still wasn't used to. "Hey, the woods fine. There is plenty for the next few hours" he said pulling me towards him and onto his lounger. "Ah, are you cold?" He said running his hands over my tingling skin. "Or do you _want _to go get more firewood, that was fun" He laughed bringing a smile to my face. It had been quite funny. First I tripped over a log and Jake commented on how I was "just like my mother" then I stood up to realise a sharp stinging sensation in my leg where I had managed to land in some poisonous herb, Jake went out to find some antidote.. he swore the anidote was sure to be growing somewhere nearby. Then he stumbled and in the shock of it all he phased mid flight before landing in a thick overgrown pond, I laughed so hard. He looked like a drowned fox. So we ended up coming back with the most pathetic little pile of wood compared to Sam Uleys stack, Jake was still in his wet wolf form because he had somehow lost his pants and I was hobbling from poison burn. Emily had managed to get me fixed up but the skin was still patchy and broken.

"I can't believe you managed to get hurt on your first day, I though you were suppose to be your fathers graceful daughter?" Jake had said, truth was because my mother had given birth to me whilst human I was alot more like her human self than her vampire being.

"I'll pass on getting more firewood" I said eventually cracking up in fits of giggles.

"You sure?" He asked, wrapping his arms around my waist and snuggling my neck with his chin.

Jake heard Jared approaching before I did. "HEY – Jake, Emily brought some marshmallows and your dad's going to tell a tribe tale, you coming over?" He ran at superhuman speed over. "Oh hey, Ness" He said smiling at me.

I nodded polietly, it was all I could do before Jake was talking, "Another one? How many does that man have locked up in there?" He said lifting me from him, "Lets go" He said grabbing my hand and bringing me with him.

The fire outside Billy's tent was the biggest on camp and there were sixty or so people sat in a crowd around him, Jake and I sat towards the back and leaned against a giant rock that seemed almost too conveniently placed. Billy was talking about "Back in the day" when his grandparents were alive and how they fought off the Vampires because of their Bravery, he talked about fall outs within the pack, sacrifices and the people who influenced and kept them going.

"You keep me going you know" Jake whispered, he had his arm wrapped around my waist and my hand fell into his perfectly. I looked up but didn't meet his eye, he was looking at my hand. "Its great how everybody here excepts you as well as they except me" He said, I felt like objecting. Of course they didn't, they liked me sure but they LOVED Jake. They looked up to him, especially the younger ones. All I could do was nodd. "Back when my ansestors were around anything like this," He clenched my hand. "Anything like us." He corrected "Would of meant me being exiled." He looked away "Left to be torn limb from limb by bloodsuckers." He said. I flinched I didn't want to think about that, think about Jake being hurt by someone like me or my family. "I wouldn't care." He said it as though he had thought it a million times, "If I couldn't be with you, I wouldn't want to live anymore."

I gasped lightly and looked up to him. "Jake, you can't say anything like that." I told him. Clenching his hand this time. "You can't hurt yourself, not like that. You'de hate it." I said trying to catch his eye.

"I can't exactly jump off a cliff Ness." He rolled his eyes. "It wouldn't work. That would be the only way." He told me. I hated it, I hated the atmosphere. I wanted _out._

"Jake please, stop thinking about it" I pleaded. "Don't think about it." I just kept getting these images in my head. Images of my family ripping Jake to pieces like the Volturi had tried to all those years ago.

He looked me right in the eye, "Then promise me Nessie." He said, "Promise me you'll be part of my wolfpack forever." He looked down for a second to my hand then caught my eye again. "Forever?" he said. I knew what he meant. I knew exactly what me meant even though it was unspoken. He wanted to marry me. It was always presumed for me, to marry Jake when I was older. But I wasn't _old _yet. I wasn't ready. _Shut up_, I almost said aloud. _Of course your ready. Jake cares about you like alot like no other guy could possibly imagine. Your so lucky, just embrace it._ I shut my eyes. "I promise." I said aloud.

_(Just so you know this was pretty hard to write on the spot but I felt the need to update today so I hope it wasn't too shabby. I wrote it in about an hour also, so excuse any stupid mistakes this was sort of suppose to just be a mushy for reading anyway, review? vvv)_


End file.
